Misty's LOVE Square WHO WILL WIN MISTY'S HAERT?
by MistyRulez
Summary: Misty the Ceaulen City Gym leader is going to Unova to see her best friend Ash Ketchum. Ash's big time rival Paul/Trip will be there and Paul, Ash and Cilan all like Misty. WHO WILL WIN Misty's HEART. Read and Find Out. This is my Fist Pokémon story Sooo PLZ PLZ BE NICE R&R THX And Sexual Content
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in Ceaulen City, Misty the Ceaulen City Gym leader was packing to go to the Unova Region to visit her best friend Ash Ketchum. Misty finished packing her backpack and grabbed her ticket and her pokeballs and her most trusted pokemon partner Zoroak. "Ok Buddy time to go" Misty said, "Yes Mistress" Zoroak said. "Bye little sis" Daisy said with a smile. "Yeah bye have fun and don't mess up with your boyfriend" Lilly said with a wink. "Shut UP Lilly" Misty said blushing madly. "Like you don't have to be so rude" Lilly said poking out her tongue. "BYE Girls have fun and Don't mess up My Gym" Misty said.

On the boat Misty was reading her favourite book Hush,Hush by Becca Fitzpatrick. Then suddenly a storm came out of no-were. "What happened to the sun" Misty asked. "I don't know Mistress" Zoroak replied. BOOM! There was an explosion on the east deck. "What was that"? Misty asked."AAAAHHH Help ME" a little girl said running Misty's way. "What happened little one" Misty asked. "M-m-my mummy and me were in our r-room and a boom-boom and these people took my mummy away from me" the little girl said scared stiff. "It's ok little one, Zoroak go see what happened" Misty said. "Yes Mistress" Zoroak said and Zoroak used transform into a Charizard and went off in the air to see what the trouble was. "Don't worry little one my partner will see what is wrong" Misty said. Th-thanks miss" the little girl said.

Back with Zoroak. "What happened here" Zoroak thought to himself. Black smoke covered everything, so Zoroak couldn't see a thing. Suddenly a big metal claw came out of the smoke. But Zoroak was too fast and flew to the left and came to a stop. Then the smoke cleared the there stood a young woman dressed in sliver, black and white and whit a "P" on her chest. The two other guys were wearing the same thing. Zoroak went back to Misty.

"Mistress there are people dressed in sliver and they have this little girl's mother" Zoroak said. "Mommy" the little girl said crying. "Don't worry little one, we will get your Mommy back" Misty said comforting her. "Is there anything else" Misty asked. "Yes Mistress they have metal claws and some sort of weather ray" Zoroak said. "OK that is bad Zoroak, call your little friend Lapras and look after this litte girl" Misty said We have to save everyone one this boat" Misty said. "Yes Mistress" Zoroak said. Zoroak called his little friend Lapras. "Lap-Lap-LAPRAS" "Lapras"said happily to herself. "HI there Lapras could you do us a favour" Misty said. Lapras nodded saying yes. "Thanks Lapras could you look after this little girl" Misty asked. "LAP-LAP" Lapras said happily. "Don't worry little miss we will get your mum back, ok and don't worry Lapras will look after you." "Lapras look after her, and thanks" Misty said. "Ok Buddy, time to go see what is going on". "Yes Mistress" Zoroak said. Misty then got on Zoroak's back and he transformed into a Pidgeot and they were off.

HAY HOPE YOU LIKE IT R&R PLZ FIRST STORY SOO PLZ BE NICE XD XDX D XDDD THX THXXXX XD XDDD PLZ PLZ R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I would like 2 thank both my great readers pokeperson and pokequeen, I love u both 4 ur lovely reviews and this story is just 4 you guys. Thx so much XDXD. Back 2 the story.

With Zoroak and Misty.

Zoroak and Misty were in the air, then suddenly a big metal claw came out, then a second claw and then a third. But Zoroak dodged them all. "You ok Buddy" Misty said, patting Zoroak's back. "Yes Mistress "Zoroak said. The claws came to a stop. More smoke cleared and Zoroak and Misty could see now.

"Well who do we have here" a young woman said evilly. "If it isn't Misty Waterflower the Ceaulen City Gym Leader" an older man said. Who are you and how do you know me" Misty said. "GRRRRR" Zoroak growled angrily. "Well everyone knows you, you're Misty Waterflower, the best water pokemon trainer/gym leader" The third guy said laughing evilly.

"Where is the little girl's mother" Misty said. "Here she is un-harmed "the woman said. Just then a spotlight appeared on the little girl's mother and she was tied up to a chair. "Help me please Miss" the little girl's mother said. "LET her GO" Misty said, jumping off Zoroak.

Zoroak transformed back to himself. "GRRRRR" he growled angrily. "Oh tuff guy, then go Aggron" the young woman said. "AGRRON" Aggron said. "You want to fight then we can, Go Buddy" Misty said.

"Aggron use Earthquake" the young woman said. "Zoroak jump and then use Glare" Misty said. "Now your Aggron is paralysed" the biggest guy said. "SHUT UP YOU MORON" the woman yelled.

"You damn Gym Leader" the woman said. "Where did you learn that move" the woman said angrily. Oh, I leant it from Karen the Elite 4 member in Johto" Misty said happily. "No fair" the woman said.

"Aggron use Focus Blast" the woman said. "Zoroak dodge and the use Dark Pulse and then use Sky Uppercut" Misty said. "What, that's impossible" the woman said. "Nothing is impossible if you just believe" Misty said. "Now Buddy, lets finish this off. Zoroak use Aura Sphere" Misty said. Aggron fainted.

"What, that's not fair! Fine, you have the woman, but on one condition" "And what would that be" Misty asked? "We have that little machine that the woman has got" the lady said. "What machine" Misty asked?

"The mini machine that I made to help me talk to pokemon" the little girl's mother said sadly. "Yes, that's the one' the lady said.

"Might I ask, who do you work for" Misty said? "Team Plasma" the lady grunt said. "And what's that" Misty asked, pointing at a large machine. "Oh, that's our weather ray, you'll like it" the lady grunt said. "No I don't, just please give us the woman" Misty said. "Fine, give us the machine and we will go" the lady grunt said.

"Fine, I will give you the machine but leave my daughter alone, and everyone else" the little girl's mother said. "Fine, whatever. Now give us the machine" the lady grunt said.

"Mummy" the little girl stood in the doorway. "Bonnie, get out of here now" said her mother. "Leave my mommy alone" Bonnie said. "Oh, look who's being Miss tough girl" the lady grunt said. "Get the girl" the lady grunt said. "No, leave her alone. Run Bonnie" the mother said. "You gotta get through me" Misty said.

"Ok, go Scizor" the biggest grunt said. "Ok Buddy, do you think you got one last fight in you" Misty asked? "Yes Mistress, I do' Zoroak said. "Scizor, use Fury Cutter" the biggest grunt said. "Quick Zoroak, use Extreme Speed and then use Flame Thrower" Misty said. "Grrr!" Zoroak growled. "Oh, hold still you...you...you gym leader" the lady grunt said. "Oh, nice comment" Misty said. "Shut Up You BRAT" the lady grunt said. "Grrr! You brat, Scizor go" the lady grunt said angrily. "Zoroak, use Fire Blast to finish it" Misty said. "No Scizor" the biggest grunt said. But it was too late. "Yes, way to go Buddy" Misty said.

"You...you...My Scizor...You Bitch" the biggest grunt said to the lady grunt. "Don't blame me, it was your dumb Scizor" the lady grunt said. "You bitch, my Scizor is not dumb and my Scizor is so much stronger than your stupid Aggron" the biggest grunt said. "Yeah right, you dumb witch" the lady grunt said.

While they were arguing, Misty and Zoroak snuck over to Bonnie's mother. But suddenly there was a very large man like the man arguing with the lady grunt. "What do we have here, a beautiful lady" the third grunt said. "Oh, no you don't" Misty said shaking her head. "Oh, yes I do" the pervert guy said grabbing Misty's arm. "Grrr!" Zoroak growled protectively. "Oh, shut up you stupid Pokemon" the pervert guy said.

That got Zoroak even angrier, so Zoroak vanished and re-appeared behind the pervert guy, and bit him hard on the shoulder. "Ahhhh!" the pervert guy screamed. "You little..." before he could finish Misty hit him with her mallat and he fell over clutching his head and rolling around on the ground. Misty ran to Bonnie's mother and untied her. Bonnie's mother gave her a bear hug, while Misty and Zoroak ran to the weather machine.

"How do we disable it" Misty asked Zoroak? "I've got no idea" Zoroak said puzzled. "Oh, you won't defeat us, we are unstoppable" the lady grunt said evilly. "Oh really, what about the red button" Misty said putting her finger near the red button. "No, not the red button" the lady grunt said. "Well why not" Misty said smiling evilly now. "Well because the red button shuts down the whole system" the biggest grunt said. "Shut up you Moron" the lady grunt said elbowing him in the gut. "Ok, how do you know about shutting it down" the lady grunt said. "Because it is always the red button in the movies" Misty said.

"We should have told Master N not to make it so obvious" the pervert guy said. "Who is Master N" Misty asked? "Oh now you did it you Moron" the lady grunt said. While they were distracted Misty pushed the big red button. Everything went red because of the big red light on the roof. "Oh no! You Brat..." Suddenly she was cut off by a phone ringing. "Oh y-yes sir, no I didn't sh...Ok sir, on our way" the lady grunt said hanging up. "You boys, lets go. You gym leader you watch where you're going because Team Plasma will be there" the lady grunt said disappearing into a puff of smoke.

"Thank you so very much" Bonnie's mother said. "No problem Miss" Misty said. "No really thank you, we mean it from the bottom of our hearts" Bonnie's mother said hugging her little Bonnie. "Thank you so much Miss, you and your Pokemon are very nice and thank you" Bonnie said, happy to be with her mom. "You are very welcome Bonnie" Misty said with a smile.

"Yes thank you" the Captain said "now the boat is fixed we can go to Unova". "Ok, thank you Captain" Misty said.

"Good night Misty" Bonnie said. "Good night Bonnie, you have a good sleep" Misty said. "Thank you Misty, when we get on land you can come over anytime. Call night or day if you need anything, ok Misty" Bonnie's mother said. "Thank you Miss Annie" Misty said. "Oh, please call me Annie" Annie said.

The Next Day.

"Ah, that was a good sleep, hay Buddy" Misty said to Zoroak. "Yes I did Mistress, did you" Zoroak asked happily? "Yes, now come on, time to get up" Misty said, getting up.

After Getting Up.

"Good morning" Annie said. "Good morning Annie" Misty said walking into the kitchen. "Morning Misty" Bonnie said hugging Misty. "Hay Bonnie, how are you today" Misty asked. "I'm good Misty" Bonnie said with her eyes sparkling. "Attention passengers, this is your Captain speaking" the Captain said through the speakers. "Oh, that's our stop Buddy' Misty said. "Yes Mistress" Zoroak said.

THANKYOU 4 READING PLZ R&R THX AND THANKYOU 2 POKEPERSON & POKEQUEEN THNKU BOTH HOPE U ENJOYED THX XD XD


End file.
